Weapons of Mass Destruction
by RinkyPink
Summary: Kakashi's trip to the supermarket ends up being a lot more revealing and dangerous then he thought. Pretty much pointless fluff, KakaIru style!


Majorly Unimportant Details

Majorly Unimportant Details

**Disclaimers:**** Ah, if only….**

**More KakaIru fluff for the masses… because that's what makes the world go round! **

Kakashi eyed his surroundings once more, before returning his gaze to the piece of paper in his grasp. _How did people manage this all the time?_ He wondered silently, listening to the noise around him. For one small supermarket, it contained an awful lot of people, all louder and pushier then the last, and each one armed with a rickety (and somewhat lethal) metal trolley. Who in gods name thought that would be a good idea?

Shaking his head, Kakashi brought his attention back to the task at hand- the shopping list Iruka had shoved into his hand before pushing him out of the front door. Kakashi grinned under his mask. Iruka was gorgeous when he was angry, all narrowed eyes and hands on hips. One of Kakashi's greatest joys in life was winding his hot-tempered lover up until he snapped, and then he got to spend the next hour or so calming him down. The best part was that Iruka knew exactly what he was doing, and so the "arguments" they had never escalated into full-blown fights. They were just a fun part of their unique relationship.

However, having said that, if he didn't return home to Iruka with _everything _he had been sent out to get, he would be looking at the receiving end of Iruka's thoroughly impressive and very genuine wrath. This, Kakashi mused to himself, was not something he was particularly eager to encounter- again. So with no further ado…

_Right. First thing on the list was…_ coffee. No surprises there, Iruka practically lived on the stuff, calling it his "Elixer of Sanity". Well, considering his line of work, that was more than understandable! Kakashi had _seen_ the little hellions that Iruka called students and spent six hours a day with, and he could easily appreciate his lover's caffeine dependency, even if he was terrifying when he was deprived of his beloved mixture.

Bearing that in mind, Kakashi picked up two packets of coffee beans- no way was he going through another episode like last month's- and then examined his list again. _Coffee, check. Next on the list was… toothpaste._ Kakashi glanced up, scanning the aisles with increasing bewilderment. What kind of stacking system was this?! How the hell was anyone supposed to figure out where things were?!

After five minutes of moving up aisles, backtracking, getting in people's way and being jammed painfully by shopping trolleys, Kakashi finally located the toiletries shelf and threw the tube of toothpaste into his basket with mingled exasperation and triumph. _Stupid bloody oral hygiene… Who needs it anyway?_ The irate jounin turned back to the now much-loathed list and glared at it. Iruka had better have only put the bloody necessities on this damn thing, because he wasn't sure he could cope with much more of this!

But the feelings of irritation _melted_ when he read the next items- chicken, rice and peppers. All of which were relatively easy to locate, and all the main ingredients for Iruka's homemade curry- which just so happened to be Kakashi's favourite meal. Kakashi's visible eye softened as he stared at the curly script. It was always the little things like this that hammered it home for him just how _lucky_ he was to have Iruka. The chuunin could have been with pretty much anyone he wanted, but he chose to stay with him, the emotionally-stunted perverted killing machine. He chose to stay with him, to love him and fuss over him and give up his evenings to cook his favourite meal for him. And he did it with a loving smile.

Kakashi snapped out of his Iruka-induced daze and smiled. Well, now he knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to finish this cursed shopping list (with a few added items of his own choosing), pick up a bar of Iruka's favourite chocolate then go home and kiss the living daylights out of his beloved. Then he was going to hide Iruka's paperwork and make sure his chuunin had a restful evening at home for a change.

This decided, Kakashi turned resolutely and strode briskly off down the aisle, skilfully swerving an old lady hell-bent on trampling the inhabitants of the aisle with her trolley. Seriously, whoever thought of giving these weapons of mass destruction to civilians needed _shooting, _in Kakashi's opinion.

Having completed the shopping more or less unscathed (he hadn't noticed the tumbling tower of cans until it was too late) the Copy Nin escaped the store, shopping bags in hand and a smug smirk adorning his lips. Finally! He was never going in there again, not after the incident at the check-out counter. Next time he was forced to shop he'd challenge Gai to do it instead.

Humming under his breath, Kakashi sped easily over the rooftops back to the small apartment he shared with Iruka and silently let himself in. It didn't take him long to spy his lover, sitting at the kitchen table with a pile of papers in front of him and a frustrated expression on his face. Even as Kakashi watched, unnoticed, Iruka let out an exasperated sound and shoved the papers away from him, dropping his head onto the table with an audible groan.

Kakashi noiselessly deposited his spoils (read:shopping) on the floor and padded round to Iruka's motionless form, sliding his hands up the chuunin's back to rub soothingly at the slumped shoulders. "Yo", he whispered softly, kissing his the back of his lover's exposed neck gently. The shoulders under his hands moved slightly in a soft chuckle as Iruka replied "Back at last?", the smile evident in his voice.

Kakashi moved round Iruka to drop into the chair at his side, before reaching out and gently pulling his lover into his arms. Iruka hummed contentedly as he was rearranged to have his body curled up on the older man's lap, head resting on a broad shoulder and Kakashi's arms round him holding him tight. The silver haired jounin dropped several kisses on Iruka's loose hair as he asked tenderly "What's the matter, beautiful? Those little buggers you work with being difficult again?"

Iruka let out a laugh at his lover's choice of words. "Mmm, something like that. I just don't feel up to trying to decipher thirty- plus essays tonight."

Kakashi kissed his head again, smiling. "Mah, just as well that I've planned an evening where you don't have to move then isn't it? Just sit down and _I'll_ make dinner tonight."

Iruka looked up, the expression on his face one of surprise and delight before he gave one of his glowing smiles. "Thank you, Kashi." He reached up his hand to tug down the Copy Nin's mask and pull him down for a warm kiss. "What would I do without you?"

Kakashi positively beamed down at his chuunin, then raised his eyebrow suggestively. "Well, you can make it up to me later…"

He laughed as Iruka smacked him on the side of the head, flushing furiously.

The rest of the evening was spent with Iruka resting on the battered couch, whilst Kakashi cooked (from a recipe book, it was the only safe way) and made his lover laugh with the story of his supermarket excursion, complete with homicidal OAPs and weapons of mass destruction.

Kakashi wouldn't have it any other way.

00000000000

**Kakashi's shopping experience was so based on my own… anyway, hope you all liked it! And hey, if you made it this far… then please leave a review! Thank you.**


End file.
